A Test of Friendship
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: It's Halloween and the Cram class is holding a test of courage, but will it test their friendship? 'Classroom Series'. Extra: Shiemi's Cosplay Adventure.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Yeah I know, it's too late for a Halloween fic, but my hands just started typing.**

 **I wrote this while listening to Bohemian Rhapsody on a loop.**

* * *

"Okay class, as you all know, tomorrow is October 31st. Also known as Halloween." Yukio stated then he took a long sigh. "And as you all know, the annual True Cross Academy Halloween Festival."

Shiemi raised her hand. "What's a Halloween festival?"

"It's a festival that celebrates Halloween. This one is sponsored by Sir Pheles-"

Rin groaned interrupting his brother. "Ugh, Mephisto. This is gonna be lame."

Yukio pushed his glasses up in a menacing manner. The atmosphere suddenly got colder. "Mr. Okumura, please do not interrupt me when I am speaking. Do I make myself clear?"

"C-Crystal."

"Like I was saying, every year the academy has a Halloween Festival and all the classes participate. Including the cram school. Each classroom will set up an attraction, within budget of course, and the class with the most customer popularity will receive a prize."

"What is it?" Bon asked in an annoyed tone.

"A one day one night trip to a hot springs."

"A hot springs?!" Shima questioned. "Cute girls. Cute girl bathing. Cute girls bathing naked!" Red fluid started to drip out of Shima's nose.

Bon smacked him upside the head. "Just what the hell are you imagining?!"

Konekomaru handed him his handkerchief.

"Doesn't this sound fun?" Shiemi asked Rin.

"Psh, no." He replied.

Shiemi lowered her head. "Oh, okay, I understand." She said sadly twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh crap," Rin thought.

"I mean I think we're going to have a great time." He said enthusiastically.

Shiemi's head immediately shot up.

"Really?" She asked with a gleeful expression.

Rin nodded his head.

"Right now I'm going to give you guys sometime to think about what attraction you'll come up with." Yukio announced stepping out of the classroom.

Everyone met up in the center of the room to discuss some ideas.

"So what do you guys thinks we should do?" Konekomaru asked.

"I-I think we should do a haunted house!" Shiemi shouted out nervously.

Izumo sneered. "That sounds stupid. Besides, it's such a basic and generic idea. I bet all the other classes are doing the same thing."

Shiemi blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad of an idea." Bon defended.

"Yeah, do you have a better idea?" Rin challenged.

Izumo scoffed. "Of course I do. We're going to have a test of courage."

Everyone gave her a questioning look.

She sighed dramatically. "Of course you idiots wouldn't know what I'm talking about. So here's how things are gonna go down. Each person will be assigned a station. At each station they will have approximately five minutes to try and scare the customers as much as you can. The objective is for them not to make it to the last station. If they make it past there they win."

"I think I understand." Shima stated.

"Great now I'm going to assign stations. Station One: Konekomaru and Shima. You guys are going to put on a display and try to scare people away. But remember no matter what I say, don't break your character. Station Two: demon boy-"

"Hey!"

"You're going to do palm readings. Make sure that you don't give them happy futures."

"Station Three: Shiemi, you're going to tell the scariest stories you know."

"And last but not least, station four: Bon. You are going to talk creepy medical terms and go in depth on how babies are made."

"Why me?" Bon complained.

"Because I said so."

No one really liked their station, but they did not feel like going up against Izumo at the moment.

"And what will you be doing?" Rin questioned.

Izumo flipped her hair. "Navigating the terrified customers of course."

Everyone sweatdropped except Shiemi whose eyes were wide with admiration.

"What a great role model!" She thought to herself.

* * *

The day of the Halloween festival had arrived and the cram class students were stoked. Everyone had dressed up and their stations were now ready. Their attraction had occupied several of the school's hallways.

Izumo went over to Konekomaru and Shima at station one. "Get ready, I see our first set of customers." She told him without really looking at their display.

At the opening Izumo greeted two teenage boys and a girl. "Welcome to our test of courage. I hope you're brave enough to survive."

She walked them over to Station One. "Here we have-" Her jaw dropped mid-sentence.

Konekomaru had been dressed as a piece of loose leaf with a big red zero circled on the front and Shima was supposed to be Yukio with a brown wig, glasses, and a black trenchcoat on.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Izumo yelled flailing her arms around wildly and partially scaring her customers.

Shima and Konekomaru looked at each other.

"Remember, she's testing us." Shima whispered loudly to Konekomaru.

"Right."

"I, Yukio Rokumura have just finished grading in Grin Rokumura's test. Ah, he got another zero. What a disappointment." The two decided that for viewer digression they would change the names even though it was obvious.

"Ha!" Rin shouted from not to far behind them. "Grin is an idiot!"

"You're Grin you imbecile!"

Izumo brought the customers to Rin. "I don't think you understand Izumo, they're not real people." He slowly explained to her as if she were stupid.

"This is Rin's station-"

"Oh no no no" Rin said in a Russian accent. "I am Madame Rinina."

He was wearing a purple turban and put on fake gold earrings.

A vein popped on Izumo's forehead. "But you're a man!"

"Do not assume Madame Rinina's gender! And silence child, I am right here there is no need to shout."

The purple haired teen clenched her fists and muffled a scream.

The girl gave her hand to Rin and he closed his eyes. "I see bad things in your future. You will find a twenty dollars on the sidewalk, but then you will feel compelled to turn it into the police. Alright who is next?"

Izumo practically jumps on Rin and starts smacking him silly. When she finished she saw that they had left.

"Great, look what you did!"

When she arrived at Shiemi's station, they were almost finished with the story.

"...and then the meatloaf disappeared! But it was okay because her brother sad that he took it school for lunch that day and the misunderstanding was cleared up."

Izumo placed her put her finger on the bridge of her nose.

"Is that the best you've got Shiemi?"

"Um, well I have the story about a girl who thought she stepped on a flower, but it was actually just a weed."

She angrily looked at the ceiling. "Can't these idiots do anything right?" She asked.

"Come on follow me to our last station." She said in a defeated tone.

They were met with an agitated Bon who just sat there and stared at them. Anfter five minutes of staring at eachother Izumo had enough.

"Why are you just sitting there?!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not doing this woman!"

Izumo's eye twitched. "Bon, it's been a rough morning and I just asking you to do do this for me."

"No." He answered right away.

Izumo turned towards her customers with a crazy look in her eyes. "So, who wants to know how babies are made?!"

The teenagers awkwardly backed away and left their attraction.

After about two hours they stopped and took a break for lunch. They had gotten a total of five customers since they started, and one of them being Shiemi's mom.

"You guys were horrible! I gave you simple tasks and you had to go and screw things up!"

Bon stood up next to Izumo. "Yeah? Well we never wanted to do your stupid test of courage anyways. Come on guys let's go."

"Fine! Who needs you guys anyways! I can do this on my own!" Izumo yells at them as they walk out the door.

.

* * *

"This is so lame." A kid said as he left.

Izumo had been manning the station by herself for about 30 minutes and she was regretting it. She heard a knock on the door.

Shiemi, Rin, Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" She snarled.

"We realized that we weren't being good friends and we came to apologize." Shiemi stated bursting into tears. She dove towards Izumo and tried to give her a hug but the polka dotted eyebrow ten stepped to the side causing Shiemi to fall.

"Yeah Okumura's girlfriend is right. Even though you were being bossy and we had the right to leave your ass, we're still your friends and we shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah sorry Izumo." Shima said.

Izumo took a deep breath. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so bossy."

"Okay, listen up guys, I have a plan."

"Welcome to our test of courage. Are you brave enough?" Izumo asked the incoming customers.

She led them to station one where Shiemi was strapped down to the table screaming bloody murder. Fake blood and organs spilled out of her stomach.

"Help me," She pleaded faintly.

Bon looked up and had fake blood dripping out of his realistic looking fangs. He stared at the customers and then started to chase them to the next station.

"Here we have the all seeing Shima. Please give him your palm."

Shima took one of the hands.

 _5 minutes later…_

"...and by that time time tomorrow is how your life ends." He said looking them in a eye with a completely serious voice.

"Have a nice day!" He said even though the person looked completely mortified.

"Would you care to continue?" Izumo asked.

The customer shook their head.

" _I would never say this outloud but I love these guys."_ Izumo thought to herself and smiled.

"Izumo! Why are you just standing there and smiling all creepy like? We have customers, do your job!" Rin scolded.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **Because I'm so awesome, I added a little extra scene.**

 **Read Below.**

* * *

 **Shiemi's Cosplay Adventure**

 _5 hours later…_

"Aw man, I can't believe our class didn't win." Rin stated.

"Hey second place isn't that bad Okumura. Besides we won first place in our hearts because we gave it our all!"

"Yeah your right Konekomaru." Izumo reassured. "Second place is first loser."

"Rin I wanna go check out the winning attraction." Shiemi said tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"Go head babe. I'll be right behind you."

Shiemi let go of Rin and started to wonder down her school's hallway. She stopped in front of class 2-B. The winning class.

She walked inside not bothering to read the name of their attraction. The blonde was instantly greeted by two older girls. One was a mermaid. She had on a revealing bikini top and a pair of green shorts. The other girl had on a black laced corset, black shorts and a long red coat. She was also wearing a pirate hat.

They immediately started whispering.

"Hey why don't you come with us." The mermaid suggested. The girls grabbed Shiemi and took her to the back room.

"What's happening?! I have a boyfriend." SHiemi shouted as the girls undressed her. When they finished they took her clothes and threw her a costume.

 _20 minutes later…._

"Hey where's Shiemi? She should be here by now." Rin said waiting outside.

"She's probably inside." Shima replied. "Let's go."

"I can't believe we came second to a cosplay cafe." Bon stated.

A hostess showed them to their table. "We'll have waitress you shortly."

While they were waiting to order, Rin heard a familiar voice not to far away.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." The voice said nervously.

"Come on babe, he doesn't have to know."

Rin decided to intervene. He grabbed the guy by his collar. "She said leave her alone."

"You got it bro."

"Thank you Rin." The voice said. Except it wasn't a voice. It was Shiemi! She was wearing what looked like a revealing one pink piece swimsuit without straps, a bow around her neck, cutlers, and pink bunny ears on her head. And to make things better she had a little cotton tail right above her butt.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Rin shouted covering up his nose.

Before she could explain Rin took off his blazer and gave it to her. He then proceeded to pick her up and carry her out of the cafe,.

"Hey Shiemi."

"Yes."

"Could you cosplay for my birthday?"


End file.
